William J. Blazkowicz (MachineGames)
William J. Blazkowicz is the protagonist of MachineGames reimagining and reboot of the Wolfenstein series, is inspired by the original classic version of B.J Blazkowicz from Wolfenstein 3d (1992). The MachineGames series continues (partially) after the events in Wolfenstein (2009), where the Nazis won and dominated the world 14 years after the war (but it also reimagines several other details including changing his hair color, giving him a different American accent and changing his home birth location, as well as changes to his personality).http://www.pcgamer.com/how-machinegames-created-wolfensteins-new-order/ The developers have chosen to largely ignore Wolfenstein (2009), and do not consider a main part of their continuity, and The Old Blood is apparently intended to be a retelling of the events of Return to Castle Wolfenstien in this universe. They have said that the original Wolfenstein 3-D is considered as a prequel to this series. Wolf 3D is referenced in The New Order and The Old Blood games as previous events. But in all situations the references may have reimagined the outcomes (in the Old Blood, Hitler has seemingly survived B.J.'s attack on him for example (assuming the newspaper isn't pure propaganda), see List of Newspapers (The OId Blood)). Some elements of those games simply do not exist in the Old Blood/New Order timeline (end of the war/marriage to Marie Patterson). Much of B.J.'s background is completely reimagined in this series from his original background in the classic series (see William J. Blazkowicz (Classic)). Background William was born in the United States, August 11, 1911. He is the son of Rip Blazkowicz, an ambitious but crooked Polish-American con businessman, and Zofia, a young Jewish girl. He was raised and grew up on a farm near Forney Lake, Texas in the 1900s. His childhood was abusive, with his father venting his anger on him, his mother and their dog Bessie for his failing business. Around the age of nine or ten, B.J. met and befriended an African-American girl named Billie, whom he had a mutual crush on. Once caught by his father, he mother hid him and Bessie in the closet while she dealt with Rip. Rip slapped Zofia unconscious, leading to B.J. to come out of the closet and throw vases at him, until he was strangled unconscious. Later that day, Bessie was killed by Rip when B.J. refused to shoot the dog while tied to a horse saw. B.J. started to have nightmares, often waking his father in the middle of the night. This ended when his father cured him of this by taking William in the basement to fight the monsters. His father later gave him his pocket knife, but it was taken by Andy and Howie and forced to get it back by his father unless he wanted to ever enter the house again. Despite the abuse he suffered, his mother showed him compassion and trusted him with her engagement ring, a heirloom to give to his spouse one day. B.J. once swam in the Gulf during red tide despite his father's command not to. It caused his skin to burn. At age eleven he once swam across the lake on a dare for tin soldiers. At 13, he fell into a pond near his family's stable, and was covered in leeches. At 19, he fell into the family well, in order to try to salvage his father's watch. His father was apparently abusive, and used to lock him the closet when he was bad, where he lost track of time. Still, he remembers good times, seeing Mesquite at sunset, and the country music he used to play back home. He later went onto work for his cousin in Mesquite, where he earned his first dollar. Once B.J. reached the right age, he ran away from home and joined the United States Army, much to his father's chagrin and his mother being heartbroken. Unknown to him, his father exposed his mother's Jewish heritage, leading her to be killed in an extermination camp in New Mexico once the Nazis defeated and occupied the United States. At age 32 (c. 1944) (a bit older than he actually was in RTCW, a retcon to the dating of the event) traveled to Deathshead's X-Labs, swimming through the cesspools to destroy the super soldier research and the base.. In 1944 he confronted Wilhelm Strasse, witnessed Caroline Becker being shot by Hans Grosse, and he caused Strasse to crash his zeppelin. However, he never found her body. He would not reunite with for several decades later. B.J. made an attempt on Adolf Hitler's life, after an escape from Castle Wolfenstein (and defeating Hans Grösse), leading to him being known as the Wolfenstein Assassin. Rumors believe he injured the Fuhrer and escaped. In January 3, 1946, it is claimed that Hitler made a speech claiming the rumors were false, and that the assassin was recaptured, and hung recently. Although this was proven to be propaganda (or at least B.J. survived being hung, and escaped again). The Old Blood In 1946, B.J. and Richard Wesley were sent to Castle Wolfenstein within the German Alps in order to retrieve a top secret folder, which contains information on the whereabouts of Deathshead's Compound. Disguised as SS officers, B.J. and Wesley infiltrate and arrive in the castle in a cable car, then continue to the office of Helga von Schabbs. When Wesley finds the safe, but no folder, he tells B.J. to radio Kessler which he reveals that he has new information regarding the folder and that he will meet them at his tavern. After radioing Kessler, Nazi troops interrupt the agents and B.J. engages the troops before Wesley can get a ladder for him to ascend up to the catwalk. Ad both agents leave the office via a vent, they both are captured by Rudi Jäger, accompanied by his dog Greta and a Super Soldier. Sent into the holding cells of the castle, Blazkowicz manages to escape with the help of a pipe which he uses as a weapon. He goes through the asylum wing of the castle and evades the jaws of a Panzerhund, as well as the various super soldiers guarding the prison. Blazkowicz manages to secure a boat and rearms himself before leaving for the Docks. Arriving at the docks, B.J. engages various soldiers while opening the keep to the castle. He manages to infiltrate the keep and fight off the various troops guarding the interior of the castle before finding Wesley after being tortured by Rudi in a surgical theater, strapped in an electric chair. Blazkowicz is captured once again by Rudi who straps him in the chair while trying to interrogate him. The interrogation doesn't go so well, however B.J. manages to break free, electrocute Rudi in the chair and then kill his dog Greta, who was snacking on the Wesley's body. Before killing the various forces sent by a vengeful Rudi, Blazkowicz manages to escape and heads for the cable car port while taking on more Nazi forces in the castle. Despite their best attempts to kill him, B.J. manages to survive and continue his escape. Blazkowicz arrives in Paderborn Village where he meets with Annette Krause and Kessler at the tavern and has to hold off several squads of Nazis before combating Rudi. Upon Rudi's death, Blazkowicz escapes the tavern's destruction as Rudi was armed with powerful explosives which didn't activate until his death. B.J., Kessler and Annette all leave in a rowboat heading for Wulfburg to meet up with another contact known as Agent Two. Upon their arrival, B.J. headed for Agent Two's location at a baker shop and finds that it's Pippa Sheperd who is his contact. She tells him Helga is at the Wulfburg Tavern where he heads to and poses as a waiter in order to get close to Helga and leave with the folder. While trying to leave with the folder under his tray, B.J. is stopped by Helga and ordered by her to taste the wine. After she tastes it, Helga is outraged by the fact that the wine wasn't to her satisfaction and orders Blazkowicz to drink it. B.J.'s cover is blown when Helga takes her kitchen knife and stabs him in the hand and orders Emmerich Schreiner to keep him covered. Blazkowicz manages to pull the knife out and stabs Schreiner with it and obtains his Handgun before he is hit by debris from the ceiling caused by an earthquake. B.J. gets up and heads back to Pippa, but encounters several Shamblers along the way. Upon his arrival, Blazkowicz witnesses the death of Pippa at the hands of a shambler and kills it before obtaining his weapons. At the same time, he also saw Pippa come back as a shambler and killed her before leaving. Engaging more undead along the way, B.J. finds himself utilizing a Laderoboter to get him passed various obstacles in the way before arriving to the dig site. B.J. arrives at the dig site and continues into the caves where he finds Von Schabbs and Schreiner in the chamber housing The Monstrosity. B.J. combats the monster and kills it, then heads to see a wounded Helga and obtains the folder. Before leaving, he is buried underneath several rocks, but is rescued by Fergus Reid and other allied troops before heading to R.A.F Kinloss where they board an aircraft and head of Deathshead's compound. The New Order In 1946. B.J. and the Allied soldiers launch an assault against Deathshead. After crash landing on the beach, B.J. and his team eventually climb to the castle. They suddenly fall into a room which is a testing facility for Deathshead. They struggle to escape incineration and enter a strange room. They fight and kill Deathshead's UberSoldat. Private Wyatt soon realizes that they are trapped. He hears someone approaching the door. The small window opens and reveals a very old Deathshead. The walls start closing on B.J. and choke him until unconsciousness. He wakes up to see Super Soldiers holding Wyatt, Fergus, Prendergast and himself. He is forced to choose whether Wyatt or Fergus will be dissected by Deathshead, or else all four soldiers will be slaughtered. After his choice, Deathshead turns on the rooms fire system planning on incinerating the rest of the team with a Super Soldier standing guard in the room. He and his team manages to escape after B.J kills said Super Soldier and damage the fire system before they are immolated. They all jump out of the window, just as the room explodes and sends several pieces of shrapnel out of the window. A small piece of metal enters B.J.'s brain, and he immediately falls unconscious into the sea below. He is later picked up by a fishing boat and left at the asylum in Poland. B.J. slowly starts to awaken causing psychotropic illness. In 1960, Nazi forces lead by Keller make a final visit to shut down the asylum. Just as the main nurse Anya Oliwa was feeding him, the troops storm into the ward and starts executing patients. Anya's parents intervene and struggle with the Commando as B.J. grabs a kitchen knife. The Commando overpowers both of Anya's parents and they execute them. Anya is taken away. The Commando kills the rest of the patients and gets ready to shoot B.J. In a fit of rage, he stands up and slices the Commando's neck, muttering "Nazi scum." While dealing with weakened muscles from lack of use, B.J. battles his way through the asylum and finds Anya. He drives to Anya's grandparents' house. He finds out that during his recovery the Allies lost World War II, with the United States surrendering after atomic bomb attacks, and that Nazis rule the world. B.J. appears older than past installments with light-brown hair (which draws more upon his classic look) and has a mass brutal appearance. B.J. and Anya's grandparents help him clear the east station to travel into Berlin and manage to make it onto the train. In the middle of the night, B.J. makes coffee, but before he can return to the cabin, he is stopped by Frau Engel, a high-ranking female member of the Nazi military, and her lover Bubi and questioned on his national race. forced to go along with the callous tests, which focus on choosing between specific cards to determine his status as an Aryan. B.J. can choose to steal the gun from the table, although he would be quickly gunned down by Frau's private guard. Regardless of which cards B.J. chooses in the test, she places a gun in his face, though she reveals the cards as nothing more than old war pictures and vacation photos, with the test being nothing more than her morbidly gleeful exercise. She remarks that if he wasn't true Aryan, he would have gone for the gun and she could spot an "impure" person just by looking at them. Now in the clear, B.J. leaves the two and returns to his cabin with Anya waiting there. The two share a quiet moment before and end up making love as a respite from the tribulations they've experienced. After arriving in Berlin, the two stay in a hotel room near the infamous "secret police headquarters," known for brutal enhanced interrogations before sending their captives to Eisenwald prison. Anya, acting as a distraction, manages to buy B.J. enough time to sneak on top of a prison transport vehicle, and sneaks into the prison once they've arrived. According to the official Wolfenstein website: In 1946, with the tides of WWII turning dramatically in favor of the Nazi war machine, the desperate allied forces set out to shift back the momentum with one last ditch attempt; an assault on the deathshead compound. The operation goes wildly awry; and Captain Blazkowicz ends up in a comatose state on account of a traumatic injury. He somehow survives but lives on an empty shell of his former self in a mental asylum for fourteen years. Until a fateful day in 1960. According to the Internet Movie Database Blazkowicz is voiced by the well-known voice actor Brian Bloom in "Wolfenstein: The New Order". The New Colossus Following the death of Deathshead, B.J. was significantly injured. Despite this, he survived the destruction of the compound and was rescued by the Kreisau Circle before the compound was engulfed in a nuclear explosion. However, according to Set, his injuries put him in a coma for 5 months and he also suffers kidney failure, which forces him to use a tube to pee. Furthermore, in order to save his life, Set had to cut most of his damaged intestines. During this time, Frau Engel and her death squad attacks the Eva's Hammer to kill BJ. Despite the valiant resistance from the Kreisau circle, the entire submarine was overwhelmed and BJ was captured just after he wakes up and fights his way through the Nazis. Irene Engel kills Caroline Becker, but is stopped by Sigrun Engel from executing Fergus/Wyatt, with the duo escaping from Engel's gasp and drives the Nazi out of the Eva's Hammer. After regrouping with his comrades, he manages to get to the US and begins to launch a Second American Revolution with the American Resistance. In addition, B.J. gains the power suit worn by Caroline, using it to walk and battle against the Nazis. However, it is revealed that since Set Roth had to cut most of his damaged organs to save his life caused by Deathshead's grenade-suicide, he doesn't have much time left to live. It's revealed that Anya was carrying Blazkowicz' twin children, Fergus was also briefly seen. Furthermore, according to Irene, his action against the Nazis had inspired thousands of people around the world to rise up against the Nazi and he also becomes a symbol of hope and rebellion for all the oppressive people in the concentration camp, which makes Irene try to execute him in international live broadcast to crush their hope. B.J. succeeds in allying with the American Resistance leaders Grace Walker and promoting the Second American Revolution. After nuking Area 52, he returns to Mesquite to get his mother's heirloom from home. There, he meets his father, who exposed his mother to the Nazi and got her killed, B.J. kills him before realizing his father told the Nazis of his position. Later on, B.J. is beheaaded by Irene Engel at a public rally and on live-television, his head barely surviving before being saved and sustained by Set Roth. His head is given a new body, that of an experimental Nazi supersoldier. Following this he goes to disguise himself as an actor to play "Terror-Billy" (himself) in a propaganda film made by Adolf Hitler. Eventually, B.J. allies with the New Orleans Resistance cell by Horton Boone, gaining his trust over drinking. B.J. manages to kill Irene on live-television as well as capturing the Ausmerzer, with the Kreisau Circle and the American Resistance calling for a revolution. At the end, he proposes to Anya with his mother's heirloom, an engagement ring. After assassinating Irene, Grace Walker asks him to dispose all Ubercommanders to make sure Irene never have as successor to do her work in the occupational US and to further destabilize the Nazi's chain of command. Military Rankings Throughout his life as a soldier; Blazkowicz is known to have achieved several military rankings. *'E-3 Private First Class': The ranking listed on his OSA identity card in the manual. *'Sergeant:' At one point, Blazkowicz was promoted to Sergeant during his time with the US Army Rangers in World War 2. This early on during his commanding commission and his agent status for the O.S.A. (as seen in Wolfenstein RPG) *'2nd Lt.' Listed on his old style US War Department ID Card (issued between Apr 16, 1941, 1942 or 1943. However, it might also say 3rd Lt.). *'Captain:' By Wolfenstein 3D, B.J. is promoted to the ranking of Captain and remained that way to the end of World War 2. Even during his missions as an O.S.A agent, Blazkowicz was a captain and continued that way. Even during the events of Wolfenstein: The New Order, several people called Blazkowicz by his ranking. Skills and Abilities Peak Human Condition: B.J. is shown to be durable enough to survive a grenade explosion at close range, strong enough break out of the metal restraints of an electric chair and dual wield large guns such as assault rifles or shotguns, as well as enduring a massive dosage of tranquilizer which (according to Bubi) is powerful enough to knock out an elephant. He also seems to be very resistant towards head injuries, as he survived getting knocked out by a Super soldier and by a falling rock in the Old Blood without any fatal injuries and survived getting punched by a Super Soldier in the New Order. B.J. is also surprisingly fast and agile for someone his size, being able to jump incredible distances, fit into tight spaces, and outmaneuver opponents and the environment. B.J. is in such excellent shape, that age hasn't slowed him down one bit. Weapon Proficiency: B.J. is skilled in the use of multiple types of weaponry. He can even aim accurately while dual wielding or even while wheelchair-bound. He is also skilled in the use of knives. Stealth: B.J. is capable of sneaking up on enemies in order to kill them with high precision and skill. His stealth skill is most effective with the use of a knife(s) or a silenced handgun. Super Soldier body After Set Roth saves him from Irene's decapitation, BJ gains a new body of the latest generation of bio-engineering Super Soldier stolen from Caroline sometime ago to replace his old body. This new body gains him three abiities. * Battle Walker: A set of stilts that allow Blazkowicz to reach higher areas. They are also helpful for reaching objectives located behind walls. They can even provide cover behind larger vehicles and buildings. However, at the same time, it slows BJ's movement and he cannot run. This contraption can also be used to scare enemy soldiers due to its literal towering effects on B.J. * Ram Shackles: The Ram Shackles allow Blazkowicz to be an unstoppable force, plowing through breakable walls to reach new areas. In a pinch, he can also plow straight through enemies, basically killing soldiers by violently running through them causing to be smashed into a big pile of flesh and bone. However, against Super Soldiers, it can only stun them for a few moments. * Constrictor Harness: allow BJ to squeeze through tight spaces. Blazkowicz can fit through small crevices inside walls or even underwater pipes to move about undetected. The interesting fact about this function is that it can constrict BJ's body to fit narrow path without crushing his bones and tissues. However, prolonged use of this contraption can result to suffocation and eventual death. Nicknames *B.J. *Billy *Big Bad WolfMorse code message in music in Wolf 3d *The American *Sarge *Cap *Johnny Cowboy - One of several western themed nicknames given to B.J. by Klaus Kreutz due to the fact that B.J. is American and a Texan in The New Order. *Captain Gunslinger *Cowboy *Blazko *Pathfinder *Castle Wolfenstein Assassin (aka Castle Wolfenstein terrorist) *Billy Boy *Terror Billy *Shimshon *Yingele *Tin Man *Spacefish *Fish Man *All-American Personality & Traits Throughout the series, B.J. has always been portrayed as a fierce anti-fascist, American Dream-loving capitalist patriot, truth, justice, and the American way. He hates the Nazis in particular and what they do to others. He joined up to do his duty just as soon as he was old enough. In The New Colossus, it is shown that B.J.'s intense hatred of the Nazis stems from living under his abusive, racist father. Regardless of the circumstances, he lives to rid the world of them once and for all, as they're a constant threat to himself and his allies. He's a very loyal soldier, who doesn't rest until his job is done. During his conversation with Set Roth, he seems to unable to handle complex scientific concept like he asks Set to spare him his explanation about head transplant. In addition, B.J. showed anyone (except Nazis) compassion, not looking at their nationality, ethnicity or entitlement. This is evident with Billie, J and Bombate. He also shows this to Sigrun Engel, who had a similar childhood. Despite her being a former Nazi, he shows her kindness and defends her from his allies, notably Grace Walker. Relatives *Blazkowicz (grandfather) *Rip Blazkowicz (father) *Cousin Wilma (cousin *Aunt Wilma (aunt) *Zofia Blazkowicz (mother) *Zofia's mother (grandmother) *Uncle Anatol (uncle) *Anya Oliwa (spouse/wife) *Anya's twins (children) Relationships (New Order/Old Blood/New Colossus) Richard Wesley Wesley was B.J.'s friend who mentored him within the OSA. B.J. was deeply affected by his death, avenging his death by killing Rudi Jaeger and his pet dog Greta. In addition, BJ learned how to survive torture from his enemies, counting, inhaling, and exhaling, something he would teach to Private Wyatt in The New Order. Ludwig Kessler Despite not knowing him for very long, B.J. cared for Kessler, notably saving his life from Shamblers. Annette Krause Same to Kessler, B.J. cared for her, not wanting her to get injured while she was looking for her friend Katrin. Pippa Shepherd B.J. and Pippa knew each other from the OSA, the two were good friends. B.J. was forced to kill her once she turned into a Shambler, avenging her death by defeating King Otto's Monster and Helga von Schabbs. Anya Oliwa During Wolfenstein: The New Order, B.J. is shown to have started a relationship with Anya Oliwa, the latter having cared for him at her family's mental hospital over the last 14 years. This was first seen after he returned to their room with two cups of coffee on the train headed for Berlin. Later on, if the player is on the Fergushttp://wolfenstein.wikia.com/wiki/Fergus_Reid Timeline, B.J. can sleep in a bed upstairs. After a couple times, the player can watch a cutscene with both Anya and B.J. asleep in bed before B.J. starts talking with Tekla and teaches her how to use a gun. The final scene is after the mission to save Set Roth from Camp Belica and retrieval of the blowtorch in Kreisau Circle HQ. The cutscene shows Anya asking B.J. if he has a moment and they both go into a room and make love. By Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus, B.J. had not only survived his battle with Deathshead, but has also taken Anya as his wife, giving her his mother's heirloom. He also learned she and him were going to be parents to twins. At first, BJ is weary of his relationship with Anya, as his body is failing, and feels that he will die soon before he his children born. Thus, he distances himself from her until he gets his new body, now wanting to defeat the Nazis so his family wont be raised in their regime. Caroline Becker Blazkowicz treated her as the professional and best friend since they share the same fate of suffering psychotropic illness that couldn't accept the Nazi have won the war in World War II. Thus, they together are ready to take on the German Dominion to take back everything that they have lost. After Caroline was captured and executed by Frau Engel, B.J. was deeply saddened by her passing. Fergus Reid A former Allied soldier during World War 2 who worked with Blazkowicz in their attempts to kill Deathshead, Fergus Reid is one of the many allies B.J. has respect for in his life. Even 14 years after, B.J. and Fergus' relationship remains intact, yet later on Reid blames B.J. for Wyatt's death. Despite this, they both work very well together, and maintain a friendship. In The New Colossus, the two support each other, as BJ gives Fergus advice on controlling his prosthetic arm. In addition, Fergus appeared to aid BJ when he was injured, having his head replaced to a Super Soldier's body, and starting the Second American Revolution. Probst Wyatt III A young private during World War II who idolized Blazkowicz during their assault on Deathshead's Compound. 14 years later, Wyatt blames B.J. for Fergus' death, stating that he gave "a boy a man's work". Despite this, he holds B.J. in respect, calling him Captain and saying he reminds him of his high school football coach (only known by the name Anderson). B.J. was also the one to help Wyatt get rid of his drug habit after a nervous breakdown due to overdose in LSD. Klaus Kreutz Upon entering the Kreisau Circle HQ, B.J. saw Klaus Kreutz, a former Nazi turned resistance fighter. Their relationship starts rocky due to the fact that B.J. almost killed him when he saw Kreutz's Nazi tattoos. Klaus also has some problems with B.J.'s methods including using a circular saw on some molded Über Concrete which Max Hass found irritating. Klaus also had problems with B.J.'s physical relationship with Anya stating "Again with this shit! What's wrong with these people?". Aside from that, Klaus sort of grew on B.J. and they had a mutual respect for each other until his death. Max Hass Upon arriving at the Kreisau Circle headquarters, B.J. meets up with Max Hass who is taken care of by Klaus Kreutz. B.J. has shown to be more caring and patient towards Max due to his disability and Max reciprocates that respect. Set Roth Since freeing him from Camp Belica, B.J. has shown to have a professional relationship with Da'at Yichud member Set Roth, despite him being annoyed with some of Set's requests. Tekla In the Fergus Timeline, B.J. met Tekla after arriving at Kreisau Circle HQ in Berlin. Tekla doesn't take kindly to Blazkowicz immediately due to him being a so called "Anomaly" in her model. B.J. however finds that Tekla is a bit awkward and creepy at first, yet later warms up to her. He even teaches her how to work and handle a gun, which helps her take down several Nazis before she died. J Despite being both Americans, B.J. and J didn't really speak with each other or connect until after B.J. returns to the Kreisau Resistance base from an assignment, and B.J. uses his workbench. J expresses his feelings about how his childhood was in America before the Nazis won, talking about how segregation impacted him, and even likening B.J. to a Nazi for being part of the American government. This makes B.J. very angry with him, telling J to be careful of what he calls him. Despite this, before leaving, J asks B.J. if he plays guitar. He lends one of his guitars to B.J. so he can play, as well as introducing him to recreational drugs with a combination of music. In The New Colossus, BJ notes to Wyatt that J could play the hell out of guitar when the private told him he collected J's things. Sigrun Engel Despite being at odds with her mother, B.J. quickly comes to see her as an ally of the Resistance and publicly defends her as such. He also views Sigrun as a kindred spirit, having been abused by one of his own parents. Grace Walker Despite seeing her as tough, B.J. trusted and saw Grace as worthy ally, often taking her missions she gives him. Super Spesh Super Spesh and BJ's relationship is good, but Super Spesh often corners Blazkowicz on conspiracy theories. Despite this, Super Spesh cared for B.J., as he went to rescue him from the Nazis at the cost of his life. Horton Boone BJ and Horton have different viewpoints on the United States before the Nazis claimed victory (one is a communist and B.J. is a America dream-loving capitalist), with the two arguing amidst a gun fight. After B.J. survived Horton's drink, the latter was impressed and decided to aid the Kreisau Circle and board Eva's Hammer. The two are on good terms after this, and work together to start the Second American Revolution. Billie A young, African-American girl from B.J.'s childhood, who he befriended and even developed a mutual crush on, much to his father's chagrin. Once he returns to Mesquite in 1961, he wonders where is she in 1961. Zofia Blazkowicz Zofia was one of the few people in his childhood to actually care for him, and he cares for her very much. He was willing to stand up to his abusive father to defend her when he abused her during his childhood. Zofia in turn was heartbroken when BJ left home to join the Army. Once he learned of her death by Rip exposing her, his business partners and other ethnicities, BJ killed him to exact justice for her death. Before BJ's execution at the hands of Irene Engel, BJ dreams of his mother, telling her how much he missed her, with her responding that he is not finished yet. BJ gives his mother's heirloom to Anya to propose. Rip Blazkowicz BJ has a very strained, hostile and violent relationship with his father in which both physically fought with each other due to his abusive nature. Rip is also responsible for traumatizing BJ by forcing him to kill his pet dog and chastising him for making friend with Bille. Decade later when B.J. confronts his father again, he shows no fear toward him and heavily mocks him as a failure as father. After Rip revealed that he sold his wife to the Nazis and tries to the same with B.J., an enraged BJ axes him to death in revenge. Wilhelm "Deathshead" (Totenkopf) Strasse Deathshead is B.J. long term arch-nemesis and B.J. always wished that he killed Deathshead sooner or later. Despite their hostile relationship, Deathshead considers B.J. as an formidable enemy and holds some respect toward him after B.J. managed to foil his plans multiple times. When B.J. fatally stabbed him in the last moment of his life, Deathshead mustered enough courage to commit suicide to kill B.J. once and for all but failed in the end as B.J. was saved by his allies while Deathshead died in vain. Profile From Wolfenstein: The New Order:B.J. Blazkowicz in The Art Of Wolfenstein. *Age: 49 (During The New Order)/50 (during The New Collosus) *Sex: Male *Country (Native)/Nationality: USA/American *Height: 191 cm (6'3") *Weight: 111 kg (245 lbs) *Build: Muscular *Occupation: US Army Ranger Captain *Scars and Marks: 3 big scars on left side of head, multiple scars on body, arms and legs. * Eyes/Hair: Blue/Light red brown * Race: Caucasian * Language/Dialect: Texas Birthdate B.J.'s birthdate has generally be said to be August 15, 1911. The New Collossus retcons his birthdate to August 11, 1911. He has a birthday party just after he returns from Venus. In The New Order B.J. says he was 32 during the events of X-labs. In RTCW XLabs events took place in March 20-22, 1943. This would have made him only 31 at the time.In the New Order during the Catacombs/Sewers level B.J. states he was 32 when he swam inside the X-Labs, this would be a mistake however, as his birthdate would not occur for another few months as RTCW, takes place in March This means the events got moved past August 11, 1943, or before August 11, 1944. In The New Order, he is said to be 49 several times. The game takes place in October and November of 1960. Math thematically his 49 years from 1960 is 1911. However, this would mean his birthday had to have already taken place before October 9 (when he woke up from his coma). The pre-timeskip events of The Old Blood and The New Order take place in 1946, in March and July respectively. Going by his August 11 birthdate, he would have to be only 34 during those events. This means that the date give for X-Labs events in The New Order must be wrong, or that X-Labs events had to have been retconned to have taken place after August 11, either in late 1943, or before August 11, 1944 (amusingly there is a letter in first level The New Colossus that makes fun of calculating someone's birthday by simply subtracting years, without taking the month into consideration). Finally this leaves the events of Wolfenstein (2009). There is no specific dates given in the game, other than it takes place at some point after September 3, 1944 (and most likely in 1945). No exact age for B.J. is given during the story, and no direct indication of seasons (other than one level the Farm which is set outside the town, and it appears to be in the 'fall'). For it to be fall it would have to be between beginning of September and the end of November, 1944, or later. Since it is after his 1944, August 11, birthday, he would have to be at least 33 or possibly 34 (Wolfenstein)Date not given in game (but co-release of Wolfenstein Platinum Edition places Wolf3D in February, 1945), 2009 must have originally taken place later in 1945 (Fall period). His age is not specifically given, but most dates in the game place all events after September 1944 at least. His age would depend on if it takes place before or after August 15 his birthday, and which year. Complicating the dating for Wolfenstein/Isenstadt/Caroline/Hans Grosse events further is that Fergus Reid states that they have been searching for years to have another confrontation with Wilhelm Strasse (assuming the last 'confrontation' is a reference to Wolfenstein 2009). Technically if the dating in Wolfenstein (2009) was taken into consideration the OSA had a confrontation with him only about a year before. Assuming it was in late September to mid-November, 1944 to July 1946 would be roughly 1 year, and 7-9 months between them. If it was in 1945, it would be less than a year between them (only 7-9 months). If Fergus was being accurate (and it was a reference to the last 'confrontation' in Wolfenstein) then the game must be placing the events at least two years before 1946 (in the 1944 period, probably before the period when the RAF was destroyed). This could potentially overlap, or place the events before X-Labs in the MG timeline chronologically between ages 31-33. The New Order series (MachineGames) series *''Wolfenstein: The New Order'' *''Wolfenstein: The Old Blood'' *''Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus'' *''Wolfenstein 3'' Links to other Wolfenstein Games As mentioned, Machine Games did not have much care for the 2009 game itself, but were more fans of the original Wolfenstein. Gamespot asked if Mecha-Hitler would be in Wolfenstein: The New Order, they were told that BJ had already defeated him Wolfenstein 3D (but that he was still possibly alive). It was suggested to them that events of Wolfenstein 3D were still canon (without the specific details of the original endings). This may have been hinted at in the Nightmare, that B.J. is able to have in the Kreissau HQ. This remains somewhat similar to the situation with the 2009 releases. The released Wolfenstein: The Old Blood has even more references to the old series (to those who understand them) The Old Blood is essentially a 'retelling' of the events of Return to Castle Wolfenstein. As the Old Blood reimagines a number of characters from RTCW, and B.J.'s relationship to them, the exact details in relation to B.J.'s own history are unknown, except that they may still be loosely still part of B.J.'s past (in the Old Blood there is a reference to BJ having been to Wulfburg in the past, and gone to a safehouse there). Presumably B.J. originally escaped Castle Wolfenstein with Richard Wesley (see Wesley co-op mode) may not have met Ludwig Kessler personally, but only previous contact over radio, and other communication methods (in RTCW Kessler, and B.J. met personally at the tram station). The Old Blood does indeed make references to events of Wolfenstein 3D, both the Escape from Castle Wolfenstein, and one of the earlier encounters between B.J. and Hans Grosse via fragmented nightmares, and also makes reference to B.J.'s assassination attempt on Adolf Hitler and possibly severely injuring the dictator. Forcing the dictator to claim he was ok, sometime later. Though elements of this may also make reference to the Original Encounter/Mac Family events as well (where the attempt took place at Castle Wolfenstein, though its unclear). While there are references to the general plots of the games, the ending the games is obviously ignored. B.J. did not marry a movie star, the end of the war did not happen, and he did not become a hero after the war. He was not the father of the Blaze family line. Gallery ebebebf.jpg|B.J. as a kid. 2015-05-05_00005-100584290-orig.jpg|B.J. during his undercover mission as a disguised Nazi official to recover Deathhead's compound coordination. 0_450_800_0_70__Galleries_20150525041857_42852_1_1.jpg|B.J. battles the Nazi in the railing train during his infiltration in Castle Wolfenstein in the Old Blood. RoW_Knuckles.png|B.J. Blazkowicz ready for the mission in "The New Order". William BJ. Blazkowicz.jpg|B.J's New Order development process Blazko.png|B.J view after being selected to "Bring it On" mode. Hw6xslmapaiokvkiu1kj.jpg|B.J with Anya in his dream after starting up a family. B.J. Art.jpg|Full shot of B.J. in The New Order wolfenstein guy.png|B.J. Blazkowicz in The New Order feafgelt.jpg|B.J lies heavily injured after Deathhead commits suicide with a Model 39 Grenade to kill him. wolf2.jpg|BJ in the New Colossus. de50819ec4ca093e89f4602f5cb7fe4a.jpg|B.J.'s wanted poster created by the Nazi. Wolfenstein® II_ The New Colossus™_20171103163919.jpg|BJ's new body evef.png|B.J. after getting the new body. ffn.png|B.J. celebrates his 50th birthday. Untifkfjfn.png|B.J. after being knocked out by Max Hass in a punching game. Unppcfjf.png|B.J and his allies making the revolution statement to encourage US people to rise up against the Nazi on live television after the execution of Irene Engel. Untidvv.png|B.J. proposes to Anya. Wolfenstein® II_ The New Colossus™_20171103164042.jpg|BJ's Super soldier body BJfamily.jpg|BJ with Anya and his children DM1NDsSX4AEBPEV.jpg BJTNOWebBio.png References